After all these years
by 0-LilMiss-0
Summary: ONE-SHOT STORY  4 years had passed after the Shinobi World War. Sasuke is back to Konoha Village. What would happen to Sasuke and Sakura when they sees each other after all these years?


Hello everyone!

[ONE-SHOT] This a fanfic about Sasuke and happened to Sasuke and Sakura when they meet each other once again? Read to find out!

* * *

><p>4 years had passed after the Fourth Shinobi World War. Naruto had defeated Sasuke. Sasuke was a World-Class Criminal, he was supposed to be killed but Naruto defended him, even though everyone opposed. On that night, Sasuke ran away from the hospital. He left Konoha village and no one had ever seen him since then.<p>

4 years later, he is back to Konoha Village. He wanted to see how everyone he didn't want to admit it, but deep in his heart, he missed his beloved village. He missed the days he was still in the village, doing missions with team 7. He knew things aren't going to be the same anymore.

Sasuke wore a black hat, so that no one could recognize him. As he walked down the village, he saw Ino,Shikamaru and Chouji sitting in a restaurant, chatting happily. He saw Neji and Tenten teaching their students how to use the weapons. He saw Naruto and Hinata eating ramen at the ramen shop. He thought:_ That baka must have asked her out. finally realised she likes him._

Finally, he saw her. Sakura was walking with Rock Lee. They were talking to each other. They seemed really close. He felt his heart aching. He thought Sakura and Rock Lee was dating. He walked away sadly. He felt sad, but at the same time, he was happy for Sakura because she had finally found her happiness. He didn't want Sakura to be wanted her to be the cheerful Sakura. The Sakura he used to know. The Sakura that made him realized what is love.

On that night, he walked to the place where he had left her. He was having flashbacks from the past. The wonderful moment when team 7 is still together. He wondered what would happened if he hadn't left the village. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming towards him. Someone is coming to his way.

'.. Sasuke-kun?'

He recognized that voice. The voice that made his heartbeat skips a beat even though he had never admitted voice that brings warmth to him.

Sasuke tried to escape but he couldn't. His leg was badly hurt after the Fourth Shinobi World War. He couldn't run or do vigorous training anymore. So Sakura managed to catch up to him. Sakura saw was shocked. She couldn't believe that it was him. Without her realizing,her tears flow down from her cheek, she couldn't stop her tears from flowing down.

'Sasuke-kun..I..'

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He didn't want her to see him. He didn't want her to get hurt anymore. He knew he has brought too many sorrow to her. He didn't want to see her crying anymore. He wanted her to be happy. He doesn't deserve her.

'Go away,Sakura. You're not supposed to be here. It's already late. Go back.'

Sakura thought, '_He hasn't changed._ _He was still the Sasuke she used to know. Cold,arrogant.'_

Although Sasuke had always ignore her love for him and even tried to kill her, she is still in love with him. She was badly hurt when Sasuke had left the village. Her heart broke when Sasuke tried to kill her. Sha had finally gotten over the pain and now, he is back and going to leave her again. She is afraid she can't handle the pain anymore. She just gotta tell him about what she feels.

Sakura expressed her feelings to him. She told him it was hard for her when he left the village to seek for revenge. She was heartbroken when he had became an international criminal and even tried to destroy Konoha village. She had cried for days when he attemped to kill Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and her. She begged him not to leave her again, because she can't stand the pain of him leaving her. That pain is just unbearable. Her tears falls down uncontrollably.

Sasuke couldn't stand it couldn't stand watching her to breakdown. His heart aches hearing her cry. He didn't know he had caused so much pain to her. The pain he caused to her is way beyond what he thought. Sakura had endured so much sorrow, all because of him.

'Sakura.. I am sorry.'

Sakura was shocked to hear him saying that. Sasuke .. said sorry to her?

'I didn't know I had bring you so much sorrow. I wanted to tell you about what I feel but I couldn't. I just couldn't let go of my revenge.I was cold to you,Naruto and Kakashi because I'm afraid I would change my mind.I'm afraid I would give up my revenge and go back to Konoha village. You, Naruto and Kakashi are the people I cherished. Team7 is the best thing I have ever had since the death of my parents. I thought you were okay, seeing you living so well. I didn't know the smile I saw, was a fake smile. I thought you were really happy together with Rock Lee. I just wanted you to be happy..'

Sakura was speechless. Is Sasuke talking about his true feelings? The Sasuke she knew had never told her anything about him. He was usually cold to Sasuke is now confessing his true feelings? Sasuke .._has changed_. Sakura lost for words for a moment,she didn't know what to react.

'You were here in the morning? You saw me,walking with Rock Lee? You are already back in the village today? ..'

'Hn.'

'...'

'Sakura, I had always wanted to tell you this, I .. love you.'

Sakura couldn't believe what she heard. Sasuke, the guy she had likes for years but had always ignored her, said he loves her? Is she dreaming? Sakura cried, she had never expect all of these coming. She just doesn't know what reaction to give.

..

She felt a warm hand surrounding her. Sasuke hugged her. Sasuke told her he had to leave before the sunrise. He can't stay in Konoha because he is still a criminal. He doesn't want to trouble Sakura. He told her he doesn't deserve her. He had to leave her..again.

'Please,Sasuke-kun. Don't go... I don't want to go through the pain of losing you anymore. Please...I couldn't endure the pain. Please..stay here with me Sasuke-kun. If you can't, take me with you. I would do anything for you'

Sasuke didn't want to leave her but he had no choice. He couldn't stay in Konoha village with her, that would only bring more troubles to her. He couldn't take her with him because it is dangerous, people all around the world are searching for him. Sasuke promised to Sakura that he would come to Konoha to meet her once in a while. He didn't want to get her in troubles.

So Sasuke and Sakura would see each other once or twice every month,secretly. Although they can only see each other once in a while, they are satisfied with it. Distance never seperates two hearts that really care. Two person in love don't have to see each other everyday. The time they spent together are the most precious.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I'm sorry if the ending sucks. I couldn't think of a better ending :/ I hope you enjoy my story though!

R&R Please!


End file.
